


easy mark (for arguably dubious ideas)

by Saathi1013



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Daredevil kinkmeme:</p><p>"Foggy/Marci or Foggy/Karen, pegging.  Because Foggy has a history of getting talked into arguably dubious ideas, and just like said history, he finds himself unexpectedly feeling pretty darn ok about it." -- http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=64213#cmt64213</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy mark (for arguably dubious ideas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonissue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonissue/gifts).



> No beta; grammar/spelling errors, if pointed out, will be corrected ASAP. Additional concrit: pm me.

This isn't their first time, so Foggy knows his way around her apartment. He tries not to think too much about what it means, because unlike  _some_  people, he gets that whole thing about gift horses and dentistry and how to keep a girl in his life for longer than a couple of weeks. So he knows that Karen keeps the condoms in her nightstand drawer.  
  
But usually they're tipsy, or rushed, or the lights are off; he hasn't actually looked in the drawer until tonight. Karen's in the bathroom, doing whatever, and Foggy figures he can help skip the awkward step of fumbling for protection. He finds the condoms, but there's also two different bottles of lube, a couple of lumpy drawstring silk pouches and...  
  
_Hey,_  he thinks, lifting out the tangle of polka-dotted fabric,  _Special underpants._  Then he notices that there are too many straps and there's a circular opening underneath a little silk bow, and he can't picture how-  
  
"Um," Karen says from the doorway, cheeks tinting. "I used to... to date a guy who liked that kind of thing. I don't. I haven't. It's not."  
  
"..what?" Foggy asks.  
  
"It's a harness?" Karen says, crossing the room, and taking it from his hands, flipping it around and holding it up and-  
  
"Oh," Foggy says, catching up and catching up  _quick,_  as he pictures her wearing it. It's kinda hot. But then, anytime he pictures her even a little naked, it's kinda hot. "And you... liked it?"  
  
Karen's flush deepens, and she glances away. "...yeah," she admits.  
  
He wraps his hands around hers, kneeling up on the bed, a grin creeping across his face. 'Teasing Karen' had quickly made his list of favorite hobbies once he discovered how freaking cute her reactions were and how far her blush could reach when he got her worked up (for the record: pretty far). "Did you get off on it?"  
  
"Yeah," Karen says again, quieter, looking at him sidelong from under her sandy lashes. "It's got a..." She bites her lip, and that's when Foggy  _should_  have known he was in trouble, but he's too caught up in her shy smile to realize it. "You wanna see?"  
  
"Sure," he says, her smile gets so bright that he has to kiss her. She leans over him, winding her arms around his neck, and her hair falls in a curtain around their faces. The whole topic starts getting a little vague in his mind; Foggy's almost bewildered when she moves away, anticipation dancing in her eyes.  
  
Karen grabs one of the silk bags, a bottle of lube, and says, "I'll be right back," giving him another peck on the cheek as she bounces back to the bathroom.  
  
It's after she disappears from sight that he gets worried. Because okay, he's seen the porn. And it always seems to be accompanied with spanking and leather and handcuffs and that's  _really_  not Foggy's scene. It's a general rule of his to avoid pain in the bedroom. Except maybe a little hair-pulling when he's going down on a girl, that's fine. But actual ouch, bruising? No thanks.  
  
What if Karen comes back in a black corset with a whip and a big purple dick hanging between her legs? He is  _super_  not ready for that. Is he?   
  
Maybe the corset. Foggy is totally on board with corsets.  
  
As for the rest of it, he's not sure. He really likes Karen, though, and he's seen her disappointed face. It makes it look like the sun's never coming back ever.  
  
He's so focused on his inner freakout that he almost doesn't notice when Karen reappears in the doorway.  
  
"Oh," he says, spotting her. "Oh,  _wow._ " She looks amazing, naked (always a plus) except for the harness, which just looks like a pair of skimpy little black panties, aside from the opening in the front that holds a pale pink dildo. It's not even all that big, angling up in a delicate arch.  
  
"Is it... do you like it?" Karen asks, shoulders slightly tucked in, brow furrowed, bright blue gaze clouded with worry.  
  
"...I do," Foggy says. And he really, really does. "C'mere."  
  
Expression clearing, she crosses the room to the bed and he kneels up again to kiss her, hands curving around her waist, sliding all over the smooth, bare skin of her back and her arms. He cups one breast, thumbing the tight, hard nipple, and she hums happily against his mouth and steps closer.  
  
"That's new," Foggy says, breaking away, reaching to shift the dildo away from where it's poking him in the sternum. It's less flexible than a real dick - firmer than his, at any rate, but it's not totally rigid, either. It has a soft surface texture that feels nice in his hand, and he strokes it a little, experimentally.  
  
"Nnh," Karen says. He tugs harder, and she sags, putting more weight on the forearms she has braced on his shoulders.  
  
"You can feel that?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah," she exhales, a little shaky. "The other end is inside-" The rest of her sentence cuts off in a gasp.  
  
Foggy smiles. "Oh this is gonna be fun," he says, and gets rewarded by her high, breathless laugh. He strokes a little harder, watching her eyelids flutter shut, her head tip back, her mouth part as she pants. It's not at all like jerking off, he finds. It's the wrong angle, the wrong texture, and he discovers that she responds more if he actually pulls on it instead of running friction over the surface.  
  
Karen's getting a little unsteady on her feet, so he slows down a little and scoots backwards on the bed. She follows, the dildo bouncing a little as she drops to her knees.  
  
Foggy stifles a snicker. "That's  _hilarious._ "  
  
Karen glances down, grinning along with him, and gives a little hip shimmy that jiggles the toy - along with her boobs. God bless the laws of physics. Foggy's pretty much required to give her a kiss made messy with their laughter and haul her down to the bed with him. He gets poked again, in his stomach and then thigh and then hip, while they work him out the rest of his clothes. The process is made clumsier by the fact that the lights are still on and Karen's still (mostly) naked and she smells great and feels amazing and looks incredible; Foggy can't  _not_  touch her and kiss her anywhere she'll let him.  
  
Which is basically everywhere, so Foggy's always been happy to extend the same courtesy. He'd told her that once, which led to a truly silly and surprisingly hot night of her doing things like sticking her tongue in his ear and dragging her fingernails carefully down the thin skin of the inside of his upper arm and nipping at the softer places on his waist that he's usually self-conscious about. It's kind of difficult to be insecure while an awesomely sexy blonde is treating your body like her own personal playground. He returns the favor whenever he gets the chance.  
  
It seems to be her turn this time, though, because she crawls down his body with determination, wrapping her hand and then her mouth around his dick like she's been wanting this all day. If she has, he can't throw stones, because he'd be a damn liar if he said he didn't think about fucking her in the office.  
  
Admittedly, they  _have_  drawn the line there. Doing anything in the office feels a little icky, not least because Matt would probably know, and that's the very last conversation Foggy wants to have. Also, they haven't bought any curtains.  
  
But here, in Karen's apartment, Foggy gets to watch her drag her tongue up the underside of his cock and then around the head in tight, slick circles. She gets to run her palms up the inside of his thighs just to see him shiver with the almost-tickle of her touch. They can do whatever they want, really (although he has gotten a couple of thumbs-ups from her neighbor Arturo that he's not entirely sure he's comfortable with).  
  
So when she lifts her mouth, hand still working his dick at a steady pace, and asks, "Can I--?" he doesn't give it a second thought. He just nods. "Really?" she asks, eyes bright.  
  
"Yeah," Foggy replies.   
  
"Okay," she says, "okay, just tell me if- I mean, can stop whenever," and then her hands are warm on his knees, spreading him wide.  
  
He hears the crack of the lube bottle's cap just before Karen slides her lips around his dick. Her fingers are strong and sure, slipping between his ass cheeks to nudge against his hole. She teases circles over it, twisting her tongue against the head of his cock at the same rhythm. He forces his breathing to stay even when she presses carefully in, lube easing the way to the first knuckle and then the second. She pulls out, returning with more lube, and she pushes further this time, smooth and easy, as far as she can go.  
  
It's weird; it's definitely weird and new and nothing like he expected. It doesn't even hurt how he thought it was supposed to, her finger starting to stroke him from the inside. Then she adds a second, and yep, okay,  _that_  stings a bit. "More lube?" he suggests, and she nods, already complying.  
  
Foggy props himself up on his elbows, enjoying the view. He notices her shifting, hips moving, and realizes that she's humping the mattress, grinding so the dildo rubs up inside her and  _fuck_  that's hotter than it has any right to be.  
  
Then her seeking fingertips find his prostate - he might not have done this before, but he still  _knows_  stuff, thanks - and his arms crumple underneath him. "Holy shit," he says to the ceiling, and she does it again, mirroring the motion of her hand with her mouth, and now it's his hips making helpless little motions against the mattress. "Fuck," he says, "fuck, wait, stop," and she does, withdrawing carefully and sitting up with a concerned expression.  
  
"I'm sorry," she starts, "are you-"  
  
"Fine!" he says, reaching for her to give her a deep, sure kiss. "Definitely fine. So,  _so_  very fine. I just didn't want this to be over before you had any fun, is all."  
  
"Oh," she says, smiling. "I was having fun, you know."  
  
"You could have more fun...?" he points out.  
  
"...I could," she agrees. "Is it okay like, this, or-?"  
  
"I wanna see you," he tells her, and she goes pink again.  
  
"Okay," she says, then grabs a pillow; he raises his eyebrows in wordless query. "Goes under your hips," she answers. For the next minute, he lets her manhandle him a bit, getting everything into place, adding more lube to the both of them. Then she pauses, one hand curled around her silicone dick, one elbow hooked under his leg. "Okay?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah," Foggy tells her, then gives her a smile that's half bravado, half reassurance. "Come on, fuck me already."  
  
She's smothering a giggle as she eases into him and holy  _motherofgod_  it's definitely bigger than two fingers. The head of it presses just past the first ring of muscle, and she pauses to let him adjust and get his lungs working.   
  
When he does, he raises one hand to give her a thumbs-up, not trusting his vocal cords, and she starts rocking into him gently, opening him up very, very slow. It's still a little weird, but the burn lessens, and the view is pretty spectacular. Karen's expression is intent as she rolls her hips, hair spilling in a fine fair tangle over her shoulders, the ends tickling the inside of his knees. Foggy plants his foot on the mattress and shifts just slightly, pushing back. The head grazes against his prostate and a low, wordless noise jumps from his throat.  
  
Her gaze snaps to his, and she grins, a little wild. "You good?" she asks, shoving a little harder at the same angle, a little faster.  
  
"Yeah," he gasps, and then again in time with her quickening pace, "Yeah, yeah, oh my god, fuck-" He probably sounds like bad porn but he's way, way beyond caring at this point. Besides, Karen's not exactly quiet herself right now, and hearing her breathy, staccato moans is pushing him closer to the edge.  
  
When she wraps her still-slick fingers around his cock, adding clumsy, blessed friction, he breaks, his fingers clutching the sheets as if that'll keep him from flying into pieces. She works him through it, gripping him in time with each pulse of his dick. "Stop," he gasps, "Stop, stop, oh god, come here."   
  
She must know what he wants, because she fumbles at the buckle on the side of the harness and reaches up between her legs to remove the other end of the toy before she kicks the whole contraption away. Foggy rolls with her, scoots down so he's nestled between her long, sleek thighs, and he pushes two fingers up into her before adding his mouth. She's so wet, hot and loose like she's the one who's been fucked halfway through the mattress, that it only takes a minute before she's squirming under his tongue, one hand in his hair. "Foggy, please,  _pleasefuck,_  right there-" she pants, and then it just turns into a series of vowel sounds as she clenches hard around his fingers, grinding up against his mouth.  
  
Foggy doesn't let up til he can feel the muscles on the inside of her thigh jumping against his ear each time he licks at her, sure sign she's about to get too sensitive for another round. Then he hauls himself up to lie more or less next to her. They grin stupidly at each other while they catch their breath.  
  
"So that happened," Foggy says after a minute, and she laughs. It's their inside joke; it's what he'd said the first time, after they'd woken up in bed together and he'd spotted her staring back at him in the pre-dawn light.  
  
"It sure did," she replies. "You okay?"  
  
He thinks about it. "Yeah, I'm good. I might have a different answer tomorrow, but I'm good. You?"  
  
"Great," she says. "But you need a shower before I let you sleep in my bed. You're a total mess."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" he replies. "Not mine."  
  
"It's a  _little_  your fault."  
  
"Maybe. Mostly yours, though."  
  
"Fine," she concedes. "But you'll have to take care of it on your own; my shower hasn't gotten any bigger." They'd tried to fool around in there once, and it had  _not_  worked out as planned.  
  
"All  _right,_ " he sighs. "As soon as I remember how my legs work."  
  
"Deal," she says, and leans over to kiss him, slow and sweet and fond.

 

 

\-- end --

**Author's Note:**

> [This harness and toy](http://velvetnest.tumblr.com/post/23635156866/for-extra-support-for-your-feeldoe-or-double-ended) (nsfw link) are what Karen was wearing, btw. The toy is incorrectly identified as a feeldoe (which is similar), but it's actually a fun factory share.


End file.
